011314nullsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:30 -- 01:30 AA: Hi Null. 01:30 AG: bluh here we go 01:31 AA: Yeah. Uh....kind of a lot of stuff happened since we last talked, huh? 01:32 AA: I think pretty much everyone in the universe has read your fanfic now. 01:33 AG: yeah, sorry about that 01:33 AG: I don't know how scarlet got it like it's news 01:33 AG: I figured she could've pilfered it from my computer if she'd wanted to by now 01:34 AG: but I guess that's really more jack's domain isn't it 01:34 AG: and he doesn't give a fuck ehehe 01:34 AA: It's okay. I know you were basically trying to help me. And at this point I think I've become so embarassed I'm almost numb to it. 01:34 AA: Like some sort of....shame nirvana. 01:35 AA: And um....I kind of talked to your....hate-girlfriend or whatever. 01:35 AG: shame nirvana 01:36 AG: ehehehe I must be NO YM YAW OT TNEMNETHGILNE NEHT 01:37 AA: To make things clear, I told her I didn't want any part of her "vengeance" scheme or whatever. But she still showed me that video... 01:37 AA: Just....wow. I um....it really puts things in perspective, I guess. 01:38 AA: Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? 01:39 AG: she called it a 'vengeance' scheme, x_X 01:40 AG: well hope you enjoyed the crash course on trollian physique I guess 01:40 AG: no 01:40 AG: no I don't want to talk about it 01:40 AG: I already had balish and rilset up ym GNIKCUF SSA 01:40 AA: Okay. Well you don't have to if you don't want to. 01:41 AA: Oh, she showed them too? 01:41 AA: I guess I'm not that surprised. I think she likes making people uncomfortable. She seemed like a bit of a bully. 01:41 AG: she probably showed everyone 01:41 AA: Now that I think about it, she's probably going to see that I said that... 01:41 AG: yeah she takes 'spades against the universe' to a whole new level 01:41 AA: ...but I don't care. She is. 01:42 AA: And I would say it to her face. 01:42 AG: I don't think she has spying abilities like scarlet does 01:42 AG: if she does I may have said some rude things about her but w/e 01:42 AA: She told me that Scarlet takes everything from the logs and writes "soap operas" for everyone on Derse to see! 01:42 AG: she'll find her way to ekat TI TUO FO YM EDIH 01:42 AG: ehehehehe 01:43 AA: Then she started making some kinda personal jabs at me, and spooky sounding predictions. 01:43 AG: yeah, scarlet's a meddlesome BITCH, swen ta nevele 01:43 AA: Kinda creeped me out a little, actually. 01:43 AG: is that so 01:43 AG: well keeping her happy might be a good idea 01:43 AG: if you know what I mean 01:43 AA: Well it seemed like less of a threat and more of a prediction. 01:43 AG: considering she's the only thing keeping us from retaliation by scarlet 01:43 AA: Like she knows something horrible that I don't. 01:44 AA: Which is entirely possible if she's got Scarlet spying on all of us for her, I guess. 01:44 AG: DNA S'EHS 'SDRAUG' RUO MAERD seidob while we wake 01:45 AG: well horrible things are coming that's for sure 01:45 AG: it's all downhill 01:45 AG: from 01:45 AG: from just before the DESTRUCTION of our planets I guess 01:45 AA: I refuse to believe that! I mean yeah, a lot has gone wrong lately, but we're making real progress! And we're all getting stronger! 01:45 AG: it'll YLNO TEG ESROW 01:46 AG: no real progress 01:46 AG: the strongest players we have 01:46 AG: including the future ones 01:46 AA: Future ones? 01:46 AG: only got there due to STFIG from meddling twinks 01:46 AG: future one 01:46 AG: me 01:46 AA: Oh. 01:46 AG: maybe others soon, who knows 01:46 AG: the others will need avatars won't they 01:47 AG: is KISSOJ scarlet's or herald's though, hmmmmm 01:47 AA: I don't know if you were including me in that, but my "gift" didn't come from a twink. 01:47 AG: is that so 01:47 AG: how'd you get that power then 01:47 AA: ...well, I mean, I borrowed the book from Libby, but I don't think she knew I had it. I think she was actually surprised and upset about me using it, according to Balish. 01:47 AG: a book from libby's library, 01:47 AA: She told me I could borrow any books from her library though. 01:48 AG: yes, it's totally likely that the all-seeing oracle 'accidentally' let you stumble upon cursed magic in her own library 01:48 AG: EMOC NO IMAS YLLAER,! 01:48 AG: or perhaps YEHT blocked it even from her 01:48 AA: But I don't think she LIKES the things that the magic comes from, Null! 01:49 AA: I think they might be the things that are trapping her there. 01:49 AG: she seems quite content in her LITTLE FORTRESS fi uoy ksa em 01:49 AG: ehehehe 01:49 AG: I could be wrong, of course 01:50 AA: Yeah. I didn't even realize she was trapped there. But she definitely talked about being "imprisoned." 01:50 AG: she talks about a lot of things 01:50 AG: who knows what's true 01:50 AA: Balish probably does. 01:50 AG: I think it's pretty plain they all see fit to manipulate us however they please 01:50 AG: he's probably been manipulated most of all 01:50 AA: Jack? 01:50 AG: at least I know what kind of evil jack is 01:50 AA: Oh, Balish. 01:51 AA: Yeah, why do you let him manipulate you if you know how evil he is, Null? 01:51 AG: aren't you in the land of cogs and timber right now 01:51 AA: Yeah. 01:52 AG: surely you see we're all chess pieces EHEHEH GEARS IF YOU WILL 01:52 AG: the very act of interaction is manipulation, sami, I believe I told you that once before 01:52 AG: you didn't believe me then and I doubt you believe me now 01:52 AG: but that doesn't make it yna ssel eurt 01:52 AA: I mean I think I see what you mean, but it's a really cynical way of looking at it, Null. 01:53 AG: seems rational to me 01:53 AG: reasonable even 01:53 AG: PRAGMATIC 01:53 AA: We change each other when we interact, and I guess that's "manipulation" in a sense....but there's a difference between that kind of manipulation and using someone by treating them as less than people! 01:54 AG: well jack treats me better than most 01:54 AG: he treats me like someone who's weak, which I am, so I can't fault him for that 01:54 AG: we'll get stronger for sure 01:54 AG: but how can we ever catch up with ageless gods 01:54 AG: they have millenia on us sami 01:54 AA: Yeah well....we have friendship! 01:54 AA: And they don't! 01:54 AG: even game constructs like the queen can wipe the floor with us 01:55 AG: some friendship 01:55 AG: nate tried to shoot you 01:55 AG: or, was going to 01:55 AA: He was protecting our other friends! I wouldn't have blamed him if he did. 01:55 AG: I don't even have to get into what my team does 01:55 AA: I even told him so just a bit ago. 01:55 AG: is libby your friend, 01:56 AA: Yeah, I think so! We're still getting to know each other, but she's always been super nice to me. 01:56 AG: letting you get a book that unleashed a curse on you and almost damned your planet's quest, 01:56 AG: withholding another quest piece from the other team 01:56 AG: stealing my best friend 01:56 AG: we're all backstabbing assholes around here sami 01:56 AG: LLA FO SU 01:56 AA: I....don't know about the other team. But she seemed really surprised by what happened to me. 01:56 AA: So I don't think it's fair to blame her for that. 01:57 AG: once again, 01:57 AG: I doubt any piece of that library can be touched without her knowledge 01:57 AG: her claiming shock or ignorance seems like a disingenuous ruse at best 01:57 AA: Well maybe she knew I had it but didn't know I'd act on what was in there. 01:58 AG: yesss she knew you had it but didn't think you'd try to take any advantage to help your friends,! 01:58 AA: Or maybe she knew I'd act on what was in there but didn't know that I'd let the....what was it the queen called them? 01:58 AG: she didn't warn you when she WAS UOY use it the first time! 01:58 AA: Scarynasties? 01:58 AG: --sanguineOracle is pestering LITTLE SAMI A WARNING-- 01:58 AG: ehehehee 01:58 AA: Terrorspookies? 01:59 AG: is this one of your gigglehex things 01:59 AA: Huh? 01:59 AA: No, I'm wearing the gigglehex now, thanks to the machinations of the Horrorcreepies 01:59 AG: you had a series of hilariously wrong names for chucklevoodoos too if I recall correctly 02:00 AG: I haven't heard of anything like that yet 02:00 AG: or if I have I haven't heard the name 02:00 AA: Yeah, okay, you're right. Let me check the log with the queen... 02:00 AA: ...Horrorterrors. 02:00 AA: That's what the Queen called them, anyway. 02:00 AG: well that's not much of an improvement over your names to be fair 02:01 AA: Anyway, if the Horrorterrors are more powerful than her, maybe they can do things without her knowing. 02:02 AA: They would have to be more powerful than her if they can keep her imprisoned, right? 02:02 AG: maybe These are They, 02:02 AG: the Them I've heard about 02:02 AG: the ones jack supposedly helped create 02:02 AA: Yeah. I thought so, too. 02:03 AG: if so then he's playing a game that the ones who run your curse have made the rules of 02:03 AA: Could be. 02:03 AG: it sedob rof su ylroop ot yas the least 02:03 AA: ...yeah. 02:03 AA: ...but making the best of a bad situation is what we do best! 02:03 AA: Like you should've seen me taking out spiders! 02:04 AA: Plus, I saved Beau from being chomped by gears....before I went crazy and smashed the one we were after. And put on this awful sweater. 02:04 AG: ehehehe I suppose some of us are making more entertaining dancing puppets than most 02:04 AG: hopefully I'll join those ranks soon enough 02:05 AA: Just be careful, Null. I forget who it was that was saying it to me, but one of my friendsd recently pointed it out to me--it seems like any sort of power we get in this game seems to come at a huge price. 02:05 AA: Like me getting cursed and going crazy. And....I don't know, I guess maybe Balish's thing is something he's always had, but it seems to have gotten worse since coming here. 02:06 AG: I'll likely be imbalanced for a while, but I'll catch up 02:06 AG: but, I'll be careful 02:06 AA: I hope so, Null. 02:06 AG: and yes, balish is heading off the deep end 02:06 AA: Especially if this "gift" is coming from Jack. 02:06 AG: though libby would tell you she has it under control 02:07 AA: I hope she does. 02:07 AA: I'm so worried about EVERYBODY, all the time. 02:08 AA: My friends who AREN'T making stupid deals for power are in danger of getting killed by monsters, and the ones who HAVE are in danger of getting taken out by their own Costs. 02:08 AG: we'll all be dead soon 02:08 AA: I refuse to believe that! 02:08 AG: unless we figure out a way to hang onto the game like they did I guess 02:09 AA: Yeah! Maybe that's what we'll do. 02:09 AG: sometimes I think I might prefer oblivion than doing this again though 02:09 AA: Well....maybe if we survive long enough to catch up to Jack, we can stop it from being like this again. 02:10 AA: Maybe we could survive the way they did, and HELP the next gang of players! 02:10 AG: ehehehe doubt it 02:10 AG: we'd end up using them to rehash our petty fights and insecurities, just like the twinks are doing, sami 02:10 AG: maybe you wouldn't, but who else is really like you 02:11 AG: you're a rare, and rightfully endangered breed 02:11 AA: I don't know what to say to that. 02:11 AA: I don't think I'm all that special or rare. 02:12 AG: ehehehehe we'll have to disagree 02:15 AA: You know, the bright side of all this embarassing stuff happening to me is....I don't know if I can ever really be embarassed again. 02:16 AA: Everyone I know has read stories about me and my girlfriend doing naughty stuff together. Like REALLY graphically. 02:16 AA: And now I've unwittingly seen one of my closest friends doing really kinky alien sex stuff with another alien. 02:17 AA: It's like....how can anything else compare anymore? 02:19 AG: considering any re-enactments, [02:19 AG: normally I'd suggest waiting but 02:19 AG: who knows how many tomorrows any of us have at this point 02:19 AA: No, we're still too young for that stuff. 02:19 AA: And it's still too soon in our relationship. 02:19 AG: eheheh fair enough. you know best 02:20 AA: Plus I don't think Beau's reached Shame Nirvana. 02:20 AA: The Dersite Queen....she didn't hurt you, did she? 02:21 AA: I guess I mean....she didn't hurt you in a way you didn't want to be hurt, did she? 02:21 AG: depends what you mean 02:21 AG: ah, yeah 02:21 AG: *shrugs* 02:21 AG: I mean she probably hurt my reputation at least 02:21 AG: nobody'll want to be black with me after this 02:22 AG: maybe if we make a new universe I can court someone there ehehehe 02:22 AA: That's not true! I mean....okay, I still don't understand the Black romance thing that well. But I'm sure there's still someone who would hate you in the way you want to be hated. 02:22 AA: You shouldn't settle for her just because you're afraid there's no one else. 02:22 AG: yeah, to be honest that kind of stuff is something I'd be more interested in a red relationship 02:23 AG: well, in a black one, too, but I always pictured myself in her position 02:23 AA: You'd....want to be humiliated like that ina red relationship? 02:23 AG: it's not humiliation in a red relationship 02:23 AG: it's an exercise in intimacy and trust 02:23 AA: I think sharing videos behind your back counts as humiliation DOUBLY if you trust the person. 02:23 AG: that's how I see it at least 02:23 AG: I mean. she did tell me exactly what she was going to do so it's not behind my back 02:24 AG: but I didn't have a choice in the matter, so 02:24 AA: Oh. 02:25 AA: Well, I'm still sorry you went through that. Unless this is some sort of kink for you in which case I guess....I'm glad? 02:25 AA: I'm kind of out of my depth on this one to be honest, Null. 02:26 AA: I guess Shame Nirvana hasn't made me any more "Worldly." 02:27 AG: thanks either way I suppose 02:28 AG: I don't think I really know how I feel about it yet 02:28 AA: Well if you want to vent, I'll listen. 02:28 AA: But I don't want to cross your boundaries, either. 02:29 AG: well 02:29 AG: I'd normally be all for it 02:29 AG: but if scarlet's really writing this up for gossip rags I guess I'll have to be my own therapist 02:29 AG: ((AND THE SHIP SINKS AGAIN ;_; )) 02:29 AA: Oh god. I didn't even think about that! 02:30 AG: pissing off the black queen right now is 02:30 AG: very dangerous for anyone on derse that isn't in jack's gallery or scarlet's lair 02:30 AG: so much as I want to vent, and appreciate the offer....... 02:30 AA: This really complicates private chats. 02:30 AG: yes 02:30 AG: believe me I 02:30 AG: I really appreciate the offer 02:30 AG: you have 02:30 AG: you really don't know 02:30 AA: Awww, of course! 02:31 AA: It's too bad I'm not still on Derse, or we could talk there maybe. 02:31 AA: Wait, I know! What about the mail? We could be pen pals! 02:32 AA: That one mail guy said he could deliver mail, right? And he took the mail really seriously! I'll bet he'd come down REALLY HARD on anyone trying to snoop on other people's mail! 02:32 AG: ..... EHEHEHEHE 02:33 AG: THAT IS AN AMAZING PLAN SAMI 02:33 AA: :D 02:33 AG: if scarlet could spy on him 02:33 AG: she would have done so by now, right, 02:33 AG: I can keep the black queen happy 02:33 AG: and still uhm 02:33 AG: you know, talk about stuff 02:33 AG: in a totally reasonable 'friendly' manner /|| 02:34 AA: Yeah! This will be great! 02:34 AG: ... ehehe yeeeeppp. 02:34 AA: Next time I see a post office, I'll have to see how we can buy stamps. 02:34 AG: didn't SO just do a chant in that weird memo 02:34 AG: maybe that works just as well 02:35 AA: Hmm. I think she called that guy that way....but she might have already paid for postage beforehand. 02:35 AA: So I don't know. 02:35 AG: maybe hmm 02:35 AG: well, we'll both try to find out 02:35 AA: I could ask Libby about it next time I talk to her. 02:35 AG: first one to gather the appropriate materials has to write the first letter and include the details in it I suppose 02:36 AA: Haha, okay! You're on! 02:36 AA: Okay. I'm going to go now. Talk to you later, Null. Or maybe....WRITE you later! 02:38 AG: (( http://www.collegehumor.com/video/6947898/google-is-a-guy )) 02:38 AG: .... (: 02:38 AG: alright, sami 02:38 AG: th.. thanks for checking up on me 02:38 AG: you're the only one I haven't been annoyed at 02:38 AG: .... bye <> -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:38 --